epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Scrav/ERB Reviews - Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler
I've fixed a few audio and editing issues and, as such, have been able to be more attentive towards what the review should actually discuss and how I should present it. Even so, it still took me a good 6 hours to make so any feedback, be it good or bad, would be appreciated. Ty bby <3 The Video Transcript So I just watched Darth Vader vs Hitler and just like with this series, I can see that it didn’t take them long to get a handle on what was right and what had to be changed. They included subtitles for people who are either deaf or me. They had all the characters rap in their own accents. And the costumes look like they had more effort put into them. But why am I talking about that now? Let's start the review. The Lyrics Overall I was fairly impressed with the quality of the lyrics but I noticed a disturbance in the force. The point is I found Darth Vader's lyrics to be considerably stronger than Hitler’s. “But that’s because Hitler is evil and they want to make you root for Darth Vader.” W-what?! I’ve heard this argument before and it makes no sense. The point of any rap battle is that it’s written objectively. It asks the question “What would happen if this person and this person had a bloody rap battle?” You should write each verse from the perspective of that verse’s rapper and not yourself! The fact that Darth Vader doesn’t exist doesn’t mean he’s not as evil as Hitler! I don’t know why Hitler’s lyrics were noticeably weaker than Vader’s when we can see from Vader’s lyrics that the writers were perfectly capable of writing good lyrics for both characters but the fact that they are considerably worse is a bad thing in my book. *sigh* Ok, rant over. For the previous reasons, Hitler’s most offensive lines, such as the shower one, were welcomed by me but they seemed forced and that they were there for their own sake. Again, you could have done better than this. But Vader’s lyrics were kickass and… wait, I was wrong. They DIDN’T both rap in their own accents. Darth Vader has an English accent (in the movies). This may not be a big issue for you and if it isn’t, please don’t let it stop you from enjoying the battle, but it seems to me like it can’t be that easy of a mistake to make, especially twice. So, taking everything into account, I’m giving these lyrics a 5/10. Again, please don’t kill me. The Beat The beat didn’t relate to anything but in some battles, especially this one, that’s not really a necessity. However I did like the combination of classical and electronic music which mirrored Hitler and Vader, respectively. It’s possible this aspect was down to chance but either way I’m glad it’s there. Plus it was in a minor key and they’re evil. Equally evil. Don’t set me off again. The beat’s getting a (maybe generous) 8/10. The Video The video was more or less what I would have expected it to be had I not already seen it about 50 times, but while I wasn’t pleasantly surprised by anything there are still a few details to discuss, some good, some bad. Hitler and his background were in black and white! Yay! This. I get that they weren’t taking the series all that seriously this early on, but still. Boo! Hitler became… coloured... when he crossed over to Vader’s side. I’m not sure I should be saying that word in a video partially regarding Hitler. Uh, yay, I guess? This. Seriously, just have it be a swastika. Or the letters “ERB.” Just… ugh. Boo. This was a seriously nice touch. It still makes me laugh to this day, especially coupled with the lyrics that are alongside it. Yay! I’m not rushing this, am I? Oh well, 7/10. Conclusion So that gives us a final score of 6.7. Yes that’s right, that means I slightly prefer the first battle to this one. Category:Blog posts